The art of cutting shapes, words, letters, and graphics from vinyl substrates on a backing is known in the sign making industry. In addition, cutters have been designed for textiles to allow pattern shapes to be cut automatically for industrial garment applications. These industrial cutters are typically blades mounted on a plotter-type apparatus that allows the blade to move in the y- and z-directions with the vinyl substrate or textile moving in the x-direction. For example, one such cutter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,361 to Spann entitled “Digital Media Cutter,” issued 10 Dec. 2002, which combines an inkjet printer with a laser cutter to allow printing and cutting of, for example, vinyl and textiles.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,840 B2 to Day et al. entitled “Multi-functional Printer,” issued 31 Dec. 2002, shows a hand held printer and cutter device, which is connected by a cable to a base that is connected to a computer. This printer and cutter device is designed to cut stencil material or etch glass and metal plates. Yet further, U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0012454 A1 to Manico et al. entitled “Custom Cut Image Products,” published 16 Jan. 2003 allows a consumer to identify an image they would like cut and place an order over a communication network to have the image cut at a production facility.
In general, previous cutters are generally designed such that an individual consumer could not operate the cutting device without extensive training. Such cutters are generally industrial in nature and intended to be used in the industry's manufacturing environment. Further, technology in the sign making industry has been directed toward faster, wider cutting operations. These cutters are directed by complicated drawing software in which the user must create non-geometric figures and/or lines to be sent to the cutter for use in cutting the desired material.
Cutting of non-geometric shapes, letters, and numbers is desired by individuals in the scrapbooking, card making, and education industries. Individuals in the scrapbooking, card making, education and related industries require sophisticated and intricate letters, numbers and graphics.
For example, the process of making a unique scrapbook page or card requires the scrapbooker to choose colors, patterns, and a design format for the page they are making. Currently, stickers, industrially cut shapes and words, and personal die cutting systems are available. The stickers and industrially cut shapes and letters pre-determine the color, font, and pattern schemes available for use on a page. The personal die cutting systems allow the user to choose paper and shapes to make a unique page but can be bulky to store and transport, are expensive to expand when more choice is desired (e.g., adding additional fonts, letter sizes, different shapes, etc.), and are very manual and time consuming to use. Further, individuals who scrapbook and make cards often leave their homes to work on their projects.